


The dent in the GTO

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [74]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written for: Anything Drabble (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: dent
Series: My Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1





	The dent in the GTO

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Anything Drabble (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: dent

„What the fuck,“ Zeke murmured, staring at the small dent at his GTO's side, barely visible, but someone had dared to touch his beloved car. Never before something like this had happened.

„I'm sorry!“

He jerked around; his eyes narrowed to slits; this fucker would have to pay for it. Then he noticed Casey Conner, standing a few steps away, his fingers clutching the handlebar of his bike. Wet, dark spots on his much too wide denim. „I'm so sorry,“ he whispered once again.

Zeke huffed. „What the hell are you doing here at the school's parking lot?“

Tears were sparkling in deep blue eyes. „It was an accident, I swear. Because of the jocks. Gabe and Meat were lying in wait for me after school, and I tried to escape. But the way was slippery because of the rain, and... and... I lost balance.“

This again. Zeke felt anger rising up; Casey was a geek, without any question, with his stupid checkered shirts and the camera around his neck, and for sure he was not a sports ass, but this was not a reason to bully him day-in-day-out like some of the football player used to do it.

„I can pay it off.“ Casey's still panicking voice tore him out of his thoughts. „During spring break, I'll work at the comic shop of the mall again. Then I can give you the money by installments.“

„No shit,“ Zeke interrupted him. „I don't need your money. A friend of mine works at a garage; he can fix this within one hour.“ When he noticed the mixture of relief and surprise on Casey's face, he couldn't help it. „But you can invite me on a drink at your favorite bar.“

„My... what?“

Zeke grinned. „I've heard Annie makes the best milkshakes.“


End file.
